Et si H n'avait pas survécu ?
by 0-June-0
Summary: Harry n'a pas survécu, mais Voldemort si...


**Une de mes Fics écrite en cours (ouais ouais je sais cémal !) et donc particulièrement courte ^^ Disons qu'elle ressemble plus à une ébauche de fin alternative, enfin vous comprendrez en lisant...**

**Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Année 3 ap. V**

Le parc semblait mort. Une épaisse couche de neige était tombée durant la nuit, et avait recouvert les environs du château. La température avait également chutée de plusieurs degrés, avec pour conséquence de transformer le lac en patinoire géante, mais cette année encore, personne n'avait saisi l'occasion pour s'essayer au patinage.  
Quelques fenêtres étaient illuminées, mais ce n'était pas des élèves qui étaient à l'intérieur des murs. Dès la fin de la grande bataille, les lieux avaient en effet été envahis par les mangemorts et leur maitre. Poudlard, qui avait été autrefois une brillante école de magie servait maintenant de base fortifiée au mage noir le plus tristement célèbre d'Angleterre. L'ironie avait été poussée à un tel point qu'il voulait y mettre en place une école pour les sangs-purs. Les seuls dignes de la magie.

_- « Mon Lord, nous ne sommes pas encore parvenus à mettre la main sur les derniers membres de l'ordre, mais nous croyons savoir où ils sont. »_

L'homme qui venait de parler baissa la tête, un genou à terre. Devant lui, une silhouette se détachait clairement de devant la fenêtre.

_- « Maitre… »  
- « Je ne suis pas sourd Malefoy ! Juste atterré par ton incapacité à réussir une mission pourtant simple. Si ça avait été ton père, tout ça aurait été réglé. »_

Le jeune homme serra les dents, les yeux toujours fixés au sol. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent, et ses joues se creusèrent plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, lui donnant un air de cadavre. De profondes cernes marquaient son visage émacié, et ses cheveux autrefois blonds clairs étaient devenus d'un blanc terne. Il était fatigué de tout ça.  
Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que le Lord avait vaincu le balafré. Trois ans que lui devait trimer, à longueur de temps et sans relâche, pour retrouver les dernières poches de résistance. Ah il était loin le temps où il se pavanait fièrement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un petit sourire arrogant au bord des lèvres. Maintenant il n'était plus qu'un mangemort. Un vulgaire serviteur comme les autres, qui avait en plus droit aux remarques acerbes de son maitre.

_- « Alors Malefoy junior… Tu as décidé de ne jamais te relever ? Au sol comme un sale sang de bourbe… »_

Draco sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le mage noire se déplacer, ni même se placer à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Merde ! Il commençait à en avoir marre, vraiment marre d'être traité comme un elfe de maison. Tout cela à cause d'une simple erreur de jeunesse… Une simple erreur d'appréciation. Heureusement pour lui, Rogue avait eu l'amabilité (si l'on peut dire) de lui enseigner l'Occlumancie, et il s'était révélé être un élève particulièrement brillant. Une chance pour Draco, sinon il n'aurait pas survécu très longtemps.  
Mais désormais, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se soumettre au mage noir, car même en étant devenu un sorcier puissant, il n'allait pas risquer de se mettre l'ensemble des mangemorts à dos.  
Le jeune homme se remit sur ses pieds et fit face à son maitre.

_- « Je réussirai. »  
- « C'est ton intérêt… »_

Après un regard, il salua d'une courbette le Lord et sortit de la pièce. Une très longue nuit s'annonçait…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review(s)**

**Slaavy :** Un slash ? Ah ben non désolée de te décevoir ^^ Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une OS, mais ça deviendra peut-être un prologue si j'ai l'inspiration et le temps (je suis en rattrapages forcés donc j'ai un emploi du temps un peu serré pour écrire)

**Agrond :** Dis toi, t'as pu accéder à mes pensées récemment ou quoi ? ^^ C'est un peu ce que j'envisage de faire si je transforme cet OS. Mais je me suis faite la promesse que je n'ajouterai pas de chapitres tant que ma fic principale ne sera pas finie (sinon je sens venir le carnage...).

**Nightmare of Minoru :** Même réponse qu'au-dessus, peut-être lorsque ma fic multi-chapitres sera terminée.

**Drago's lover :** Merci ^^


End file.
